The Only One
by Whatsy
Summary: Blossomfall's and Thornclaw's kits, Moonkit, Sunkit, and Briarkit, are on their way to becoming apprentices. Will the obstacles that StarClan has in store for them stop the three from becoming warriors? Will Briarkit's past contribute to their trouble? Sequel to A Change Of Heart, read that first! Rated T for things in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! I am back! Thank you for all of the people who supported me with A Change Of Heart! This isn't exactly a sequel, its about the lives of Blossomfall's and Thornclaw's kits. Bumblestripe and Dovewing's kits may be added too, but I don't know. You decide for me, thank you :D.**

**Chapter 1**

****_**Briarkit's POV**_

_****_I felt a kick on my side. I hissed in annoyance and looked to see who it was. Moonkit was moving in his sleep. His tortoiseshell pelt was gleaming as the moon leaked into the den. Sunkit's golden pelt was shining as he snored. I snorted fondly, I loved my littermates and I wouldn't want to be separated from them, no matter how annoying they were. I knew they felt the same. I narrowed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep now, and it was a long way to dawn. I felt the urge to explore. I felt like doing something no cat had ever done before. Tonight would be the perfect night to do anything I wanted to! I felt my brownish pelt snagged by the thorns of the nursery barrier. What has a kit never done before? The elders had told us stories about how Firestar, the leader before Bramblestar, had done all kinds of things as an apprentice. That was as an _apprentice _though. There were no evil cats like Tigerstar anymore, anyway. As I was sitting outside of the nursery thinking, a shadow washed over me. I squeaked in surprise and jumped back. I saw Toadstep, my uncle, standing over me.

"Briarkit! What are you doing out of the nursery?!" Toadstep mewed.

"I, um, was sitting outside of the nursery?" I suggested. He purred.

"You know, this is the first time a kit has been out of the nursery without her mother, and she's not getting into mischief." He meowed to me.

"So?" I asked him, even though I was really happy that no kit had done this before.

"You're nothing like Briarlight, but you remind me of her." I knew that Briarlight was my dead aunt, and Toadstep's mate. Blossomfall had told me everything about her! She had said that Briarlight was brave even though she couldn't use her legs. I knew that Toadstep had been very sad, but Thornclaw and Blossomfall had said he was more than happy when me and my littermates were born. They had also told me about Millie. Sunkit, Moonkit, and I had agreed that we would never be like her. I wondered where she was now... Toadstep's mew broke into my thoughts.

"You're so beautiful, Briarkit..." He whispered. I had heard that _many_ times before. Not only from Toadstep though, from the other tom-kits who thought I couldn't hear them talking. I tried my best not to look pretty though. He inched closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I meowed scared.

"Who knows when I'll go to StarClan? At least I have you now. It doesn't matter to me if you're a kit, or an elder, or a queen. You'll be mine now." He hissed in my face. I yowled and thrashed my legs around as Toadstep picked me up and ran as fast as he could out of camp.

**You're so evil Toadstep! How could you be so cruel? This is worse than Patchpelt and Willowpelt, but I thought it would be fun to write... READ AND REVIEW! The chapters will get longer, I only wrote this so I wouldn't keep you people waiting... OH WELL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! Well, I'm really bored so I decided to make another chapter today... Oh and by worse than Patchpelt and Willowpelt it was because Patchpelt was her brother. Why Erin Hunter why?! How could you make them mate?! -sob sob sob-**

**Chapter 2**

My throat was really hurting from yelling so much. I whimpered, I couldn't believe Toadstep would do this to me! Why would he take me away into the forest? Why was he letting me hit the trees and drag on the ground until it hurt so much? Toadstep let go of me and dropped me on the floor. It was Leaf-fall and the wind was chilly. I shivered as Toadstep glared at me.

"Look what you did!" He hissed.

"Now our clan-mates are going to find us, since you were yowling so much!"

"Good!" I hissed back. My body was bruised and scratched. It hurt so much, but I wasn't going to let Toadstep know that.

"You want your uncle to be exiled?" He meowed.

"Do you want all your kin to be neglected and hated, like the time when Millie was exiled?" Toadstep asked me. I could hear paw steps coming this way. Apparently, Toadstep didn't hear anything, so I thought it would be better if I kept talking.

"Why do you care? You're not my kin!" I snarled, knowing perfectly well he was. The cats were about to be here any minute.

"YOU STUPID KIT!" He yowled lunging for me, just as the patrol burst out of the trees. I shrieked in surprise, as Birchfall knocked Toadstep away from me. Rosepetal, Lionblaze, and Cherryfrost followed.

"What are you doing Toadstep?!" Birchfall hissed. Toadstep was writhing under Birchfall's grasp. Toadstep bit down hard on his paw. Birchfall yowled in pain as Rosepetal jumped on Toadstep. Cherryfrost hurried over to me and put me down where Lionblaze was standing a minute ago. He was now helping Rosepetal hold Toadstep down. Birchfall walked over to them favoring the paw Toadstep had bit. Cherryfrost walked over to Birchfall and examined the paw.

"Get something from Jayfeather or Mossyfeather." Cherryfrost advised. Birchfall nodded. Rosepetal walked back to me and shielded me from the cold. I could feel the anger and disbelief coming off of her in waves. Toadstep was her brother.

"What were you doing out here with Briarkit?" Lionblaze hissed in Toadstep's face.

"Nothing!" He hissed back.

"What's wrong with you?" Birchfall hissed.

"Spiderleg and Daisy are nothing like this!" Birchfall mewed.

"Yes, and I suppose you get your strength from Daisy?" Toadstep asked.

"Are you saying I'm a she-cat?"

"Rosepetal just held you down, so she-cats are very strong!" Birchfall spat.

"No, I'm calling you a kittypet!" Toadstep mewed.

"Firestar was a kittypet!" Birchfall was arguing pointlessly.

"Birchfall, Toadstep stop it!" Lionblaze glared at us.

"We can bring _him_ back to camp, Bramblestar can decide what to do with him." Lionblaze said pointing his tail at Toadstep.

Bramblestar was pacing in the clearing. Squirrelflight was anxiously gazing at the camp entrance waiting for us to come back. I saw Blossomfall, Thornclaw, Moonkit, and Sunkit outside of the nursery. Dovewing was peering outside with her kits behind her. Most of the camp was awake, but didn't come out of their dens. My whole family ran to me and I felt waves of relief coming off of them. Sunkit and Moonkit bounced around happily, and Blossomfall and Thornclaw covered me in licks. Rosepetal, Cherryfrost, Birchfall, Toadstep, and Lionblaze walked over to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Blossomfall cried.

"What happened to you?" Thornclaw asked. I felt overwhelmed.

"Maybe they know?" Moonkit squeaked pointing with his short tail to the large group around the leader. Cats were starting to come out of their dens.

"Briarkit come forward!" Bramblestar mewed his voice ringing around the clearing. I walked shakily to where he was, my littermates were staring at me in fear.

"Bramblestar's not going to make Briarkit go away, is he?" Sunkit and Moonkit mewed fearfully.

"Of course not!" Blossomfall hushed them as Thornclaw went over to the other warriors.

"What did Toadstep do to you?" Bramblestar asked gently.

"Well..." I knew I would be in big trouble because I had been out of the nursery. I told them about how I was sitting outside of the nursery and our conversation.

"Then he said he didn't care if Briarlight was in StarClan, and that he had me now." I squeaked.

"He banged me against the trees and it really hurt." I mewed.

"Mossyfeather, check Briarkit." Squirrelflight mewed to the medicine cat who was standing a few tail-lenghts away. Jayfeather would usually check injured or sick cats, but he must be busy. Mossyfeather took me to the medicine den and put Marigold on my scratches.

"Are you alright?" She asked me. I had always liked Mossyfeather. She was very nice to everyone. She was beautiful too. Her pelt was black and white and shined in the moon or sun. She had amber eyes. Most toms were disappointed that she had become a medicine cat.

"I'm fine." I mewed. Mossyfeather took me back outside.

"So you decide to mate with a kit?" Bramblestar was snarling at Toadstep.

"I thought ThunderClan had no more of these horrid cats!" Bramblestar hissed. Blossomfall's pelt was bushed up in anger and Thornclaw's teeth were drawn back in a snarl. Dovewing and Bumblestripe were standing close together by the nursery. Squirrelflight was now whispering in Bramblestar's ear.

"All right, we won't exile you Toadstep." Bramblestar growled.

"You had better watch what you do though." Cats were still in the clearing as Bramblestar starting meowing.

"Jayfeather has decided to step down from his medicine cat duties, after the incident with the dogs by WindClan." He mewed. Jayfeather and the other medicine cats had been going to the Moonpool when they were attacked by dogs. Jayfeather still had many moons ahead of him, but he had decided to join the elders. Jayfeather's hind leg had been savaged by the dogs, the fur still hadn't grown back. Luckily, there was a WindClan patrol close by. Bramblestar meowed the formal words and welcomed him to the elders. Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Brightheart showed him his new nest. Sadly, Purdy had passed away peacefully three moons ago.

"We have an annoucement to make!" Lionblaze yowled, Cinderheart at his side.

"Go on." Squirrelflight and Bramblestar mewed.

"Cinderheart is expecting my kits!" He mewed joyfully. Words of congratulations went around, but everyone was still shocked about Toadstep. I looked at the gray she-cat. The nursery was getting more full by the minute. I felt weary. Cats started to drift off to their dens. Blossomfall took me and my littermates back to the nursery. I fell asleep instantly.

**Yay! Cinderheart is having kits! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long... I DO NOW OWN WARRIORS! Yeah, I'm pretty lazy :P I'm sorry for putting Jayfeather in the Elders den. I'll figure out a way to get him out, for those of you that want him to still be active. I'm going to stop writing in the kit's POVs now.**

Briarkit woke up late that morning. She felt Blossomfall shift around her, trying not to wake her. Moonkit and Sunkit were not there, but Cinderheart was there. Her gray stomach was getting wider now. Briarkit got up and stretched to get rid of the kinks in her muscles. Blossomfall purred with amusement.

"Good morning, little one.", Blossomfall mewed cheerfully.

"Good morning, Mother!" She mewed a little too loud. Cinderheart's whiskers twitched.

"Where's Dad? Where are Moonkit and Sunkit?" Briarkit asked.

"Your brothers are playing outside. They were about to wake you up, but I told them no.", Blossomfall mewed.

"You father is talking to Bramblestar about exiling Toadstep.", She added hesitantly. Then she purred.

Briarkit exited the den and looked for her littermates. They were playing with Nightkit and Redkit. Sunkit was puffing out his chest in front of Nightkit, who rolled her eyes. Redkit moved in front of his sister, his reddish fur bristling. Briarkit let out a _mrrow _of laughter. Redkit thought Sunkit was going to hurt his sister? He wasn't capable of telling Nightkit no, if she wanted something! It was simple enough to see that Sunkit and Nightkit would be mates when they grew up! Briarkit stalked forward, planning to pounce on Redkit, who Moonkit was trying to calm down. She wiggled her hind-quarters, something she had seen many apprentices do. Briarkit leaped on top of the unsuspecting Redkit, but had miscalculated her jump and also fell on Moonkit. Her brother was _not _very happy about that!  
"Briarkit! Couldn't you have looked for a better place to jump?" Moonkit hissed at her. Redkit was not as harsh. He was purring in amusement.

"I think a better place for you to have jumped would've been on Sunkit." Redkit mewed.

"Oh, come on! Redkit you know that Sunkit would never lay a paw on your sister! He loves her too much!" Briarkit teased.

Their bickering went on for a while, until Bramblestar and Thornclaw appeared out of the leader's den. Blossomfall, who was bathing in the sunlight, stiffened. Bramblestar called out a Clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a Clan meeting!" Thornclaw bounded down the rocks, so that Squirrelflight could take his place.

"As you all know, yesterday Toadstep committed a crime horrible enough to make us all very disappointed in him. To avoid further incidents like this, Toadstep will be exiled!" All the cats that were here, cheered. Moonkit looked interested, but I could really care less. Why should any of this matter to me? What's done is done!

"If any cat would like to object, say so before it is too late." The ThunderClan leader sweeped his gaze around the Clan, so that it landed on Rosepetal, Toadstep's sister.

"No. I have no objection to any of your decisions, Bramblestar. You should know that already." Rosepetal responded firmly. Bramblestar nodded once.

"Squirrelflight, would you please go get him?" Bramblestar asked his deputy, pointing his tail to where Toadstep was confined to. She quickly bounded down the ledge and prodded Toadstep, who was sitting down, mouth agape.

"Toadstep, you are exiled from ThunderClan. I doubt the other Clans will take you in, after what you've done. The other Clans have already been informed, so don't even try it." Bramblestar hissed.

"Lionblaze, Icecloud, and Ivypool, escort him out of our territory." He commanded the three cats. Once the Clan was sure they had left, Birchfall asked,

"When did you inform the other Clans?"

"Never did. I will, though, at the next Gathering. The Clan meeting is over!" Bramblestar mewed. Then the Clan understood. He had only done that so Toadstep wouldn't think of joining another Clan.

The kits went back to playing. Briarkit really wished the others would stop fussing over her. It was over now, but ThunderClan was _still _bothering her about it. That was their problem. They could never _forget _anything, only remember! Briarkit hopped over to Blossomfall and Dovewing, while Sunkit and Moonkit followed her lead. Moonkit bounded ahead, causing Sunkit to bump into Briarkit's rump.

"Hey! Watch it!" Briarkit hissed angrily. She swatted her brother with her tail.

"I really don't know how you keep up with her." Dovewing sighed, pointing her tail in Briarkit's direction. Briarkit ignored her and went over to Blossomfall.

"Mommy! We're hungry." Sunkit and Moonkit complained at once.

"You are allowed to get something from the fresh-kill pile, but nothing too big!" Blossomfall mewed. All three of them raced out and picked out two mice, and a sparrow.

"Are you sure you're going to eat that, Sunkit?" Moonkit asked, looking at the sparrow. Bird never was his favorite.

"I decided to try again." Sunkit announced. They quickly finished their meal, Sunkit groaning about how full he was. Redkit and Nightkit were sleeping inside the nursery with Cinderheart.

"Let's go play with Thornclaw and Blossomfall!" Moonkit decided.

"What if they're busy?" Briarkit squeaked.

"They're probably not, let's go!" Sunkit mewed, lumbering along. Dovewing was no longer by Blossomfall, she had been replaced with Thornclaw. They were arguing silently.

"Our kits are so young! They're not even apprentices yet! How could you even think of becoming an Elder? Have they really drained you that much? What will the rest of the Clan think? Maybe I should've had a younger mate!" Blossomfall was throwing accusations at Thornclaw, it was so confusing.

"Look, Blossomfall. You agreed to become my mate. I became your mate even when you were injured! Now, just because I want to be an Elder, you refuse to be my mate? If you're worried about the kits, I can still be their father!

"I respect your decision. What will you tell the kits when they ask why you're not doing Warrior duties?" Blossomfall sighed.

"That's for me to worry about." With that, he stalked off. The kits stood there, frozen.

**The end. I shall start working on the next chapter! I should update my other story... REVIEW!**


End file.
